revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson is the husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel and Charlotte Grayson. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He was the CEO of Grayson Global. But he is still head of the Grayson family. He’s well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons’ society-- a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. Early Life Conrad took over the company when his father, its founder, semi-retired and became Chairman of the Board of Directors. In 1986, Conrad married his second wife, Victoria, and their first child, a son and heir, Daniel, was born not long after that. Charlotte came a few years later. While Conrad was sleeping around with his wife's best friend, Lydia Davis, his wife, Victoria, who has never loved Conrad, was fooling around with one of his business associates, David Clarke; he later turned out to be Charlotte's biological father. Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group who in 1993 blew up Flight 197 (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering came close to being exposed Conrad needed a fall guy and had the terrorists frame David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive having an affair with Victoria. Eventually Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed—and he’s got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David Clarke's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias Emily Thorne, has returned to the Hamptons to seek justice. Season One In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. His affair with Lydia comes out in the Pilot. He is later kicked out of his home by Victoria when Lydia gets out of the hospital. They soon filed for divorce. Season Two In "Illusion", Conrad is arrested for killing Gordon Murphy after Emily plants his frozen body and one of Conrad's cufflinks in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She then plants the gun Aiden used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen from the Initiative, who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In "Power", Conrad has a talk with Judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and becomes inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. In Sacrifice, he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. In the following episode, after the events on the boat, Conrad pays Jack's medical bills and publicly speaks to him during a press conference for publicity. In "Engagement", just a few days before the gubernatorial election, Conrad gets the lead in the polls when his opponent, Mark Stoddard, is revealed to the public to have a heart condition, leading some to believe that he is physically unfit for office. At the end of "Truth, Part 2", Conrad is the projected next governor of New York. Though the season ends before the official election can take place, with Stoddard's condition out in the open, he has the win more or less in the bag. Near the end of the episode, Conrad is revealed to have become a member of the Initiative after being arrested in "Illusion" when Helen approached him. During the first part, he took precautions to clear the Grayson Global building and get Daniel to his campaign headquarters to keep him away from the bombing. He also used Ashley's phone to lure Jack to the building. As everyone attending a speech gets text messages reading "Long Live David Clarke", Daniel sees Conrad turn to look at the Grayson Global building right before it explodes. He then uses the incident as an oppurtunity to show off in front of the news cameras. When they later meet at the damaged floor, Conrad slips and reveals himself to be a member of the Initiative. When Daniel tells Victoria about their conversation, she confronts him as well and he confirms it, explaining that he was let into the organization as a condition of him helping them in the future, giving him knowledge of their operations. The episode ends when Emily stops Jack from killing Conrad, who is holding a speech, his victory in the election practically inevitable. However, Ashley still has the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan's conversation, which she is planning to play in front of everyone and which could become a fork in the road for Conrad. Personality Conrad Grayson was selfish, ruthless and disloyal. One thing he shared in common with his ex-wife was that he had at least one affair while they were married. Although he claimed to love Victoria, they often argued and had a very unhappy marriage which eventually ended in divorce. However Conrad did seem to love his children, comforting Charlotte after she left home and trying to get Daniel to join the family business, although he also considered having Tyler Barrol take the job. Tyler claimed that Conrad was weak since Conrad only ever acted in his own interests, not caring about the welfare of others. He was willing to let Tyler shoot Emily Thorne, because he refused to reveal that he had framed David Clarke. Ironically he had told Tyler only moments earlier that he wouldn't be shooting anyone. Relationships Romance Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Lydia Davis : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Edward Grayson : Main Article: Conrad and Edward Memorable Quotes Conrad_quotes1.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' }} Trivia * He was married when he started seeing Victoria. * Though he ran for governor for a large part of season 2, it hasn't been revealed explicitly whether Conrad ran as a Republican or a Democrat. However, in Engagement, when polling stats are shown on TV, the bar representing Conrad's approval rating is red, the color commonly used to symbolize Republicanism in U.S. politics, while his opponent's approval ratings are shown in a blue bar, the color associated with Democrats, suggesting that Conrad ran as a Republican. However, in the end of "Truth, Part 2", a news reporter identifies Conrad as an Independent (posiibly done by the show's writers as a last minute move to avoid making the show political). * Aspects of Conrad's campaign may have been based on the 2012 presidential campaign of Republican candidate Mitt Romney as both were businessmen running for public office and both were portrayed in the media as Wall Street magnates out of touch with common people by their opponents. Both men also have no value for human life and use anyone like a mechanic uses wrenches. Gallery Pilot 11.jpg Gasp.jpg 2.jpg Reckoning 18.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:David Clarke Conspirators